Sus manos teñidas de rojo
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: Déjame que te muestre el lado oscuro de Jack Harkness, esa parte de su vida de la que no habla y no quiere que otros vean dado que no necesito mentir para tambalear tus creencias hacia él contándote mi historia. Un viajero del tiempo nunca olvida ni perdona. Construir el karma no es cosa de un día o dos, a veces no estamos dispuestos ni siquiera a esperar a la otra vida.


Gray se había despertado temprano esa mañana, la noche anterior hicieron falta su padre, su madre y su hermano mayor para dormirle, estaba muy nervioso pero no explicó por qué. Jack había preguntado pero Gray había sido esquivo y había terminado por taparse la cabeza con la manta. El clima de Boeshane era muy parecido a las zonas de playa de la tierra pero sus habitantes no sentían ese cansancio debido a que la mayoría llevaban toda la vida viviendo allí, como era el caso de Jack y Gray, pese a ser sólo unos niños todavía.

A Gray le encantaba pasear por la playa, casi siempre hacía sol por lo que se quitaba los zapatos y paseaba por la orilla de Boeshane y siempre miraba a ese castillo lejano o bueno, a él le parecía un castillo pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. Tenía el cabello natural rizado por lo que por mucho que se esforzaba en que fuera más liso como el de su hermano, cuando se despistaba ya lo tenía rizado de nuevo. Gray siempre trataba de imitar a Jack, era su referente en todo. Según el punto de vista de Gray, Jack podía con todo y con todos y parecía muy fácil mirándolo a él. Ese día había paseado un poco tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero sin éxito. Había mucho arena por recorrer, las casas de Boeshane estaban un poco más retiradas pero de nuevo, a Gray le interesaba ese castillo puesto que nadie nunca hablaba de él, como sino existiera, como si se olvidasen de su existencia considerándolo un mero adorno.

Gray se dio cuenta que la chica con la que había quedado había llegado diez minutos antes de lo acordado y se puso rápidamente los zapatos, ocasionando que por aligerar se metiera un poco de arena dentro de sus pies, lo que hizo que Gray llegase con una mueca de desagrado debido a ello que no gustó nada a la chica. Le preguntó por qué la había citado y Gray sacó un papel de su bolsillo aclarándose la garganta.

 **-Las rosas son rojas, las violetas moradas, tú eres tan bonita como una esterilla.**

Gray sonrió pensando que había hecho la poesía del siglo, pero la cara de la niña y la de Jack, escondido entre los pequeños de aquella playa, tendido sobre la arena porque sentía mucha curiosidad por ver qué le había llevado a su hermano menor a comportarse de tal forma no era la expresión de una madre que finge que el dibujo de su hijo es el mejor del mundo, sino de shock. Jack no podía creerse que Gray estuviese teniendo su primera cita saliendo tan mal. No le había llevado ningún regalo, la poesía... mejor ni hablar de esa poesía, iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para olvidarla y por último, lo que pensó, pareció que era lo mismo que lo primero que diría la niña.

 **-"¿Qué tiene que ver una esterilla en esto? ¿Y es que acaso esto es una cita? ¿Qué te ha ha hecho pensar que yo saldría con un crío como tú con esa cara de asco? Eres un rarito, no haces más que interesarte por la biología de los cromañones. ¡Estamos en un siglo mucho más avanzado! ¿Para qué vamos a interesarnos por gente que probablemente todavía estén en cuevas? Creí que traerías a tu hermano. ¡Él no es un crío!"**

La niña, de la misma edad que Gray se alejó de allí dejándolo solo. Gray se quedó confundido, parado en medio de la playa de Boeshane. En realidad si que le había hecho un regalo, ese día lo había planeado mucho mejor, incluso se había olvidado de la arena de su pie. Gray en secreto había estado trabajo en una pequeña figurita con el mismo aspecto de Anne, el nombre de la niña. Se había estado fijando en sus rasgos, haciendo que la figurita tuviese algunos movimientos típicos de ella también. Poseía un color de ojos verde que le agradaba mucho a Gray, hasta tal punto de considerarlo su color favorito, un cabello castaño no tan largo como las chicas de mayor edad pero si que podría considerarse así, la pigmentación de la piel era igual a la de todos, ni más blanca ni más morena y la ropa que vestía siempre era de tonos claros, tonos que aunque no le gustaban a Gray, en Anne los veía preciosos. Tales como el rosa o el morado siempre estaban presentes en su vestuario.

Había hecho hasta un picnic en las montañas, el picnic constaba de refrescos y sandwiches pero para Gray era importante, aunque tuvieran que andar un poco desde allí donde se encontraban.

Jack se acercó despacio a su hermano menor, quién era tenía la cabeza hundida en sus piernas y estaba llorando, poniendo su mano en su hombro y Gray levantó la cabeza. Sorbía su nariz repetidas veces y sus sus mejillas recorrían lágrimas más de desamor, dado que era muy pequeño todavía, de decepción por aquella humillación.

 **-"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"** -su tono no era para nada un reproche, pero le hubiese gustado haber podido ayudarlo y aconsejarlo como hermano mayor.- **"Si te soy sincero no pensé que todavía te interesara nadie."**

 **-Me daba vergüenza.** -Respondió el hermano menor encogiendo sus piernas sólo un poco más. **\- Quería decírtelo después, creí que conseguiría declararlo bien pero todo fue mal y ahora Anne me odia. Yo quería que sintieras orgullo de mi, Jack. Tú siempre eres tan exitoso y te sale todo tan bien... quería ser como tú. Quería que Anne me mirara como a ti te miran las chicas y algunos chicos.**

Jack se acercó más a su hermano, abrazándolo y meciéndolo suavemente, mientras el menor se dejaba reposar en el torso de su hermano mayor, buscando refugio y consuelo.

 **-"Es importante que entiendas algo, Gray. No siempre me sale todo bien, a nadie le sale todo bien pero si me ves como exitoso es porque sé levantarme y sé luchar por aquello por lo que quiero. No te voy a pedir que luches por esa niña porque no te merece. A veces hay que saber perder y ella aunque no lo veas ahora, te ha hecho un favor rechazándote. De hecho, deberías de sentir lástima por aquel que termine a su lado."**

Gray dejó de sorber levantando la vista hacia su hermano mayor.

 **-Por favor, prométeme que siempre contaré contigo. Te necesito, hermano.**

La sonrisa de Jack se hizo mayor por aquellas palabras, Gray era demasiado vulnerable, pero Jack no quería enseñarle lo que era la vida demasiado pronto, dejaba que su inocencia durara todo lo posible.

 **-Te lo prometo, Gray. Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase. Siempre nos vamos a apoyar.**

La calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano le gustaba, incrementada por el sol pero eso no importaba, era Jack quién le transmitía aquella paz, que todo saldría bien y Gray creía ciegamente en sus palabras.

 **-Te quiero, hermano.**

* * *

Gray estaba en un estado de semiinconsciencia, escuchaba voces lejanas para él como si hablasen en un idioma que él desconocía. Le tomó varios minutos despertarse del todo, aunque sus ojos no tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la claridad puesto que donde se encontraba reinaba la oscuridad. El niño se levantó confundido y recordando sólo flashes en su cabeza. Un poco de luz se filtraba en lo que parecía una rendija y Gray miró alrededor. Había muchos niños que parecían tener su misma edad, unos años más o menos pero seguían siendo niños. Inmediatamente pensó en su hermano y en sus padres, preguntándose dónde estarían. ¿Habrían conseguido ponerse a salvo?

 **-"¿Eres nuevo, verdad?"**

Gray se fijó en aquella niña que le había hablado. Su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, en comparación, Gray parecía incluso tener la piel morena, su cabello rubio y sus ojos celestes. Parecía como aquellas mujeres de los países en los que hacía mucho frío que tenía la tierra siglos atrás.

 **-No sé qué es este lugar. ¿Qué son esas máquinas?**

El hermano menor señaló las máquinas que decoraban ese lugar tan tétrico para él. Parecía que había dos grupos, los niños confusos como él y los niños que ya sabían a qué atenerse. La niña rubia se mantuvo seria mientras seguía la dirección de su brazo.

 **-"¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete? Yo tengo ocho. A los niños menores de nueve años nos traen aquí, cada mes nos hacen un chequeo hasta que salimos para asegurarnos que somos aptos. Ésta es la parte fácil, hay que encargarse del mantenimiento de la parte superior."** **-** Al parecer el rostro de Gray era demasiado expresivo, así que la niña continuó sin que él dijera palabra alguna. **\- "Nadie sabe qué hay ahí arriba, los que se van nunca regresan. ¿Tienes familia? Es importante que recuerdes tu pasado porque todo está diseñado para que lo olvides y nadie te dirá nada a no ser que sea para ordenarte algo. Yo tenía cuatro hermanas, soy la mayor de ellas. Soy Lily, por cierto"**

Por una razón concreto eso no lo tranquilizó. Si Lily era la mayor eso significaba que no habían sobrevivido. Él no había visto a su familia después de que su padre le dijera a Jack que lo cuidase, que él buscaría a su madre. Tuvo ganas de llorar pero pero no quiso hacerlo delante de ella.

 **\- Gray y tengo un hermano, probablemente no haya llegado todavía. Yo sé que él nos va a sacar de aquí. No sabes lo rápido o fuerte que puede ser, es como un superhéroe. Él nos sacará y cuidará de nosotros. Yo lo sé. Mi hermano es el mejor.**

Lily lo miró con compasión mostrando una ligera sonrisa, como si quisiera preguntarle con ese lenguaje no verbal que si pretendía engañarla a ella o a él mismo.

Poco a poco, Gray se habituó a ese lugar de malas maneras. Había una regla, una única regla que regía todo ese sótano y era que no cuestionaras nada. El menor poseía unos cuantos bonitos latigazos en su espalda para demostrarlo y ni siquiera le dieron tiempo para curarlos, ni un sólo descanso, siguió trabajando obligado como sino hubiera pasado nada. La convivencia entre los niños no era difícil, al parecer Lily era como la líder del lugar y a Gray a veces lo confundía. Por un lado, era compasiva con los nuevos o eso creía, porque a todos le decía lo mismo y también era déspota, no permitiendo errores para no ser castigados. James, otro de los niños de allí, con el cabello tan corto como Jack pero más castaño, igual que sus ojos, lo que le hizo a Gray plantearse si era el único con cabello rizado, le había dicho que Lily era la primera que había estado en ese lugar, que te iba cambiando y que sólo intentaba que nadie se olvidara de nada de su familia, ya que habían creado un hábito de antes de dormir, contar siempre cualquier cosa de ellos y Gray a quien más mencionaba era a Jack. Lily creaba ese hábito para cuando alguien subía arriba, pero también Lily fue la primera en subir.

Gray no entendía lo que pasaba, todos estaban parados a un extremo y el silencio que reinaba era inquietante. Al menos cuando estaban trabajando el ruido de las máquinas no perturbaba tanto, Gray hasta sentía su propia respiración como si fuese un ruido atronador.

La rejilla desapareció lentamente pero los niños más veteranos se encargaron de que nadie, únicamente Lily, estuviera en el ojo de ese huracán. Una luz amarilla descendió con suma rapidez de la parte superior del lugar donde fuera que se encontraban y aún así los ojos celestes de Lily no demostraban miedo, más miedo desafío. Gray pensó en que era admirable aquello, que el miedo no dominara tu ser y que él aprendería a ello, costase lo que costase.

Porque Lily a pesar de su apariencia no era ningún ángel, toda la claridad que desprendía su aspecto exterior por la combinación de colores claros, su corazón lo ensombrecía y Gray aprendió que dependía mucho del concepto que tienen las personas tenían de las cosas, a lo que las asociaban y aprendió que el aspecto exterior o incluso los nombres poseían la importancia que ellos mismos les daban.

Lo último que escucharon de ella fue un grito de dolor antes de que todo se sumergiera en oscuridad de nuevo.

* * *

El tiempo de nuevo pasó y el recuerdo de su hermano para entonces estaba un poco difuminado. Gray quería seguir creyendo en él, pero cada vez era más difícil. Sería sencillo si siguiera viviendo en un lugar apacible, como Boeshane, pero desgraciadamente no era así y a ese paso nunca lo sería. Era fácil soñar cuando tu mente no estaba ocupada con otras cosas, los latigazos ya hace mucho que habían sanado pero las marcas seguían ahí, aunque no se había vuelto a meter en líos. No podía seguir soñando con cosas imposibles con el estómago vacío o cuando veía tanta crueldad en un sólo día, con la incertidumbre de que quedaba una semana para que él subiera y todavía no sabía lo que le esperaba. Cada vez costaba más cerrar los ojos y revivir la seguridad de su hogar. Incluso lo de Anne ya parecía tan lejano que Gray se preguntó una de las tantas veces que lo hacía cómo había podido sufrir por tal niña.

Gray luchó por el mando del grupo contra James, lo que le volvió a costar más latigazos por portarse mal y no trabajar, aunque su rival se libró del castigo ya que su cadáver yacía a los pies de Gray. En principio, habían sido discusiones pero ese día habían llegado a las manos, Gray tenía las manos ensangrentadas y dolidas de haberlo matado a golpes, ya que para controlar la "población" allí metida y evitar motines, no había ningún arma. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió orgulloso de haber ganado y también cuando se asustó de ello. Jack, Jack, Jack... invocó en su cabeza el recuerdo de su hermano. Pensaba que había tenido que hacerlo, que allí las cosas funcionaban así, pero que lo perdonase. ¿Dónde estaba Jack? ¿Realmente habría sobrevivido o no lo habría conseguido como las hermanas de Lily? ¿Y sus padres? ¿Dónde estaban los tres? Gray no quería pensar que simplemente se fueron y se olvidaron de él, ellos nunca harían eso. Sintió más miedo entonces porque era algo de lo que necesitaba asegurarse, los necesitaba allí para decirle que alejase esos pensamientos, que era una tontería pero no podía confirmarlo y eso lo mataba por dentro.

Al día siguiente fue su cumpleaños y Gray ya había visto un par de veces más lo que pasaba, al menos desde ahí abajo, por lo que la incertidumbre no sería problema. Se dio cuenta que todo temor nacía del miedo a la muerte o al dolor y que controlándolo, podía suprimirlo o al menos fingir no tenerlo ante los demás. Antes que la luz descendiese, él ya estaba en posición, mirando hacia arriba. Ningún músculo de su cuerpo temblaba, recordando aquel día en la playa, la promesa de Jack y debía tener fe en él, fe en que la cumpliría, si venía a rescatarlo estaría lo suficientemente preocupado como para hacer que se preocupase o responsabilizado todavía más.

 **-¡VAMOS! ¡OS ESTOY ESPERANDO!**

Tal provocación no era propia de él, pero lo cierto era que cada vez había menos rastro del Gray que había sido obligado a abandonar Boeshane. Los otros niños, como de costumbre, se mantenían apartados. Nadie ayudaba al más débil sino quería recibir el mismo castigo y nadie quería ser castigado por nada, ya que ningún niño poseía allí nada, salvo el agradecimiento pero el agradecimiento en esas circunstancias no valía nada.

La luz por fin descendió y Gray sintió a alguien que tiraba de él apenas rozaba la superficie cuando ya había salido. Sus ojos no se habían acostumbrado todavía a la luz cuando sintió que su cuello ardía y antes de si quiera procesar aquello, lanzó un grito de dolor. Intentó escapar, pero le estaban sujetando con demasiada fuerza y estaba muy confundido. Escuchó voces diciendo que ya era suficiente, que ya tenía la marca como los demás pero el cerebro de Gray sólo procesó que ese dolor ya había cesado, porque todavía debía cicatrizar. La luz le molestaba mucho, intentó estar unos minutos con los ojos tapados por sus manos, ya que había sentido la necesidad de tocar su cuello pero había sido mala idea, el dolor había empeorado al tacto. No veía nada, no sabía nada y dolía muchísimo... bueno, algo si sabía, ahora sabía por qué gritaron los demás, pero al menos ya estaba hecho, ya no habría más dolor.

Como si de un dios caprichoso se tratase, el destino o la misma parca riéndose del menor decidió que su mala suerte no había hecho más que empezar. Trabajar en lo que había parecido un trabajo de minero de la tierra se había acabado, ahora era peor. No amigos, no familia, únicamente peones en un mundo demasiado hostil como para tener honor o principios. La segunda víctima de Gray no fue otra que Anne, la niña que le había humillado.

Se solía decir que dibujar, escribir, hacer poesía, cocinar o cualquier otra actividad que requiera creatividad había que ponerle sentimiento, que era una parte de tu alma o de tu ser. Quizás Gray estuvo condenado desde el principio, desde que hizo esa basura de poema, desde que era mejor que Jack jugando al cricket cuando solían jugarlo muchas veces, era en lo único que lo superaba. Se habla mucho de la fuerza de los matones y de que cuando pierden los nervios tienden a golpear cosas. ¿Gray habría tenido oportunidad o la semilla del mal ya anidaba en él? ¿Era paranoico pensarlo o al contrario, fijarse en las pequeñas cosas habría podido impedirlo? ¿De haber tenido más virtuosismo habría conseguido sobrevivir mentalmente o habría sido el primer muerto de tantos en aquel lugar? De alguna forma, ya no importaba, dado que sólo había una única manera de sobrevivir: Hacer lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti y hacerlo de forma efectiva. Daba igual rápida o lentamente, eso a los monstruos no les importaba. Lo importante es que cumplieras tu objetivos. El fin justifica los medios.

* * *

Existía un pequeño instante en la vida de una persona, como si su cerebro fuese una cerradura en la que alguien había introducido una llave. Ese clic, ese sonido que lo cambiaba todo. Nadie se convertía en asesino de la noche a la mañana, incluso leyendo mucho acerca del tema, debías de tener en tu interior esa semilla que te hacía diferente. Esa semilla que aunque no fueras psicópata, brotaba con ese tipo de ayuda, de esa obsesión de querer imitarlos o superarlos, de ese sentimiento de poder que daba el ser reconocido y temido. Incluso siendo psicópata, había psicopatías muy baja, ya que no eran los crímenes atroces lo que los representaban, sino la falta de empatía hacia sus semejantes o cualquier otro ser vivo. Para ellos, no eran distintos a los objetos.

Pero Gray no era un psicópata, aunque si un sociópata. No era culpa de su familia, él prácticamente no había sido criado por ellos, sino por esos monstruos y la educación era esencial en alguien como él. Había tenido una infancia feliz, pero no una adolescencia donde se le permitiese cometer errores típicos, realmente si que era como un niño, emocionalmente hablando. Su inteligencia emocional cada vez se congelaba más y quién se tomase la molestia de conocerlo de verdad lo sabría, eso si vivía para contarlo. Su forma de ver la vida exigía un desajuste de las ideas morales también, por lo que podía ser fácilmente confundido por otras personas. Se suponía que los sociópatas no eran peligrosos, pero la psicología se basaba en estudios, en estadísticas sobre pacientes. Siempre podía haber una excepción a la regla, no por nada siempre estaba en constante evolución y más con alguien que era de muchos siglos más avanzado en cuanto a la psicología del siglo XXI, aunque había una característica que siempre definiría a Gray: manipulador.

En la parte superior, donde hacía ya tiempo que residía, no había máquinas aunque si armas. El lugar parecía un desierto, sin nadie alrededor en kilómetros y kilómetros. Gray ya contaba con diecinueve años cuando esta vez, la víctima que estaba encadenada y tocaba torturar era mu y diferente a las otras. Las personas encadenadas, no eran más que otras personas que los monstruos habían ido a buscar después de toda la población capturada o gente castigada por no querer torturas a otros. No era crueldad, era supervivencia los que decidían torturarlos, pero era contradictorio ya que a pesar de su deseo de morir, siempre en el último momento, todos decidían vivir, manifestando su deseo de muerte en otras personas, el miedo a morir era más fuerte que su deseo, el miedo los embargaba a pesar de sus actos. A veces no había que premiar, sino que bastaba con no castigar. Quien osara negarse o dar problemas, era torturado por los mismos aliens que les habían mandado allí. Para Gray fue sencillo tener fama en el lugar, siendo el mejor de allí y la competencia era dura, sobretodo con Lily que había tomado la misma decisión de él y a la que en parte, había sido su mentora debido a la filosofía que empezó a tomar cuando estaba abajo.

Se aproximó hacia su víctima levantando con brusquedad su cabeza con una mano cuando se sorprendió de quién era.

 **-"¿Gray? Cariño, ¿eres tú?"**

Cabello corto y rubio, ropa de Boeshane y la única mujer que lo llamaba así. Era su propia madre.

 **-"Gray, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Oh, Dios, mira todas esas personas..."**

Gray se bloqueó momentáneamente, apretando con fuerza las armas que le dejaban usar, de hecho había una pequeña mesa con ellas cerca del encadenado, pero no lo bastante para que ninguno intentase escapar, en el caso de poder hacerlo, claro, lo cuál era ya un milagro.

 **-No, la pregunta es qué haces tú aquí. ¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Y papá?**

Su madre murmuró palabras incomprensibles para él, como si estuviese ya delirando, pero antes que hiciera nada, habló de nuevo.

 **-"Jack está a salvo. Papá ha muerto. Lo siento mucho, hijo... pero Jack está a salvo, te estuvo buscando durante tanto tiempo que pensé que se iba a quedar afónico, gritó tu nombre durante horas recorriéndose la península una y otra vez... me alegro tanto de que estés bien, cielo."**

Pero para Gray no era ningún alivio. Su madre no había parado de repetir que Jack estaba bien. ¿Y él qué? Su hermano había visto cómo se llevaban a todos, ¿y lo que se le ocurrió fue llamarlo a gritos sólo por ese planeta sin más? Y por su culpa, su padre había muerto. Entonces, fue cuando la semilla, latente tantos años, brotó de pronto. Gray hizo caso omiso a las quejas de su madre, apuñalándola en una zona letal, directo al corazón. Su juicio estaba más nublado que nunca pero Gray sentía que por fin había encontrado la luz en su estado mental. Resultaba irónico, sentir que ese acto lo hacía más libre que nunca cuando justo en ese momento, empezó a ser esclavo de la venganza y nunca pararía.

Jack el que vivió, Jack el favorito de sus padres, Jack el que nunca vendría a por él porque hacerlo sería ponerse en peligro también, porque era más fácil mirar hacia otro lado mientras él se pudría allí hasta su muerte.

Gray agachó la cabeza mientras que sentía como el líquido rojo llenaba la mayoría de su ropa, depositó el arma en la pequeña mesa manchándola también de sangre y apretó los puños tan fuerte que sentía sus uñas sobre su propia carne pero no le importó.

No era el mejor después de aquello, era implacable. Todos los días era recompensado, las cicatrices de la espalda y el cuello formaron parte de su cuerpo pero ya estaban sanadas. Eso no era ya un infierno, sino el cielo. No había que fingir, todos allí estaban tan podridos como él. No había lágrimas, había un objetivo. Cualquier ser puro se habría suicidado o asesinado, era donde los seres oscuros reinaban y no tolerarían nada fuera de los parámetros que habían impuesto. Durante los años posteriores, Gray hizo experimentos comprobando el aguante de dolor de sus víctimas, teorizando sobre si les inyectaba "medicinas" aguantarían más, aunque tipos de venenos también pasaron por su mente. El desmayo o la muerte era lo mejor que les podía pasar a su cuidado. Gray no era un ángel de la muerte que mataba a sus pacientes creyendo que así estarían mejor, era el mejor demonio de ese infierno acumulando información en su cabeza dado que no poseía nada en lo que escribirla ni objetos para ello.

La época de sequía vino cuando aquellos aliens dejaron de traer gente y ni Gray ni Lily, que estaba muy distante con él desde el asesinato de su madre se privaron de las torturas. El hermano menor no entendía por qué pero ella sólo dijo que la familia siempre sería lo primero, daba igual las circunstancias y Gray se decepcionó. Hubiera sido diferente hace años atrás pero ahora veía su sentimentalismo como una pesada losa de piedras que cargaba a todas partes. ¿Siempre había sido? ¿De verdad había admirado a alguien tan patética?

Lily fue castigada por decir que a ese ritmo nadie quedaría en pie y cuando las tres últimas víctimas murieron, fue su turno, su esperanza de vida sólo se había prolongado un poco más por haber sido la segunda mejor. Sus ojos celestes mostraban el mismo desafío de siempre pero eta vez dedicados a Gray, quién actualmente no se dejaba intimidar por ellos.

 **-"Mira lo que estás haciendo. Crees que eres uno de ellos pero en cuanto hayas acabado conmigo, te matarán a ti. Podríamos habernos unido, podríamos haber tenido una oportunidad con los demás."**

Gray sólo se mostraba impasible ante eso.

 **-No creo en los finales felices.**

Lily chasqueó la lengua mirándolo como si estuviera mirando a un robot que ha aprendido unas frases y las dice cuando no debe.

 **-"Eres una marioneta en su poder, tú también estás encadenado pero no ves las cadenas. Cuando te des cuenta, será muy tarde y no puedo decir que sienta lástima de ti. Ellos son monstruos pero tú eres peor. Te escudaste siempre en lo que te hicieron. Mírate, no eres ni la sombra de lo que fuiste, estás acabado desde que empuñaste la primera arma, desde que la primera gota de sangre se deslizó por tu piel. No, creo que desde antes, lo supe en cuanto te vi. He estado lo suficiente aquí para distinguir a las personas, mi intuición era correcta. Como sé que siempre recordarás estas palabras, mi nombre es Lily Campbell. Recuérdalo, porque siempre te acompañarán. Lo sé"**

Gray frunció el ceño.

 **-No me importa tu nombre, eso sería darte mucha importancia, incluso humanizarte. Pronto no serás más que un cadáver más. Pura decoración de este lugar.**

Señaló la montaña de cadáveres que siempre los había rodeado. Ni siquiera los monstruos llevaban la cuenta de ellos. No había un orden de cómo ponerlos, algunos estaban más retirados, otros juntos y los demás encima unos de otros, así quedarían todos. Ese siempre sería su final porque nadie puede escapar de la muerte. Por mucho que corras, por mucho que hagas, la parca sólo tiene que levantarse y marcarte en su lista.

* * *

Bienvenido seas, pues, al infierno. Donde todos los demonios fueron ángeles al principio, donde su luz se apagó para dar paso a la crueldad humana tan famosa, donde los demonios fueron olvidados por todas las demás criaturas y apartados por sus actos tan horrendos. Donde los demonios que fueron ángeles recuerdan su pasado y ante las mentes con desconocimiento de este hecho tan importante para diferenciarlos, pueden fingir escondiendo sus verdaderos motivos porque no hay peor demonio que un humano embargado de codicia o envidia.

Gray sintió pasos, lo cuál no sabía si fue por el instinto de alerta que le incrustaron los monstruos o simple suerte. Una figura estaba delante de él y parecía que inspeccionaba la zona pero no sabía con qué motivo. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

 **-"Pero, ¿qué diablos ha pasado aquí? Alguien ha descontrolado su fiesta anoche."**

La figura ayudó con las cadenas a Gray, quién le informó que llevaba un par de días sin comida ni bebida y la figura, revelándose con el nombre de John Hart le dijo que estaba en las ruinas de la ciudad de Bedlam. Gray recordó las palabras de Lily pero las apartó como si hubiese visto una estrella fugaz. El miedo podía ser un grave enemigo si le dejabas.

 **-Has venido a rescatarme... eres un héroe.**


End file.
